It Hurts More Than You Know
by lietomefanfic
Summary: Ria gets hurt both physically and mentally working on a case, but theres another reason that sends her into depression.Ria/Eli Warning: Violence and self-harm
1. How it began

It had been obvious since the first day Ria Torres began working at the Lightman group, that Eli Loker was attracted to her as if he said so bluntly and honestly when they first met. The two had grown closer over working on cases and eventually they shared their first kiss. Things went from there and the next morning they both woke up in Eli's bed. They began dating after that and even Cal Lightman was secretly amused by it.

A new case had just been proposed to the Lightman group and Cal had told Torres and Loker to go out and investigate. On the car ride over they laughed and joked together. When they arrived at the warehouse, they both undid their seatbelts and Torres carried the investagation file, apparently a man was hiding out with a gun, it was up to them to find out if he just had a gun or maybe he was planing more. "Lightman always sends us to the best of places'' Torres remarked as she banged on the warehouse door. "I think we should just go in, check it out and see if the mans here or not.''

Torres slowly opened the door and it revealed a huge warehouse with white plastic sheets hanging from the walls, as if it was some kind of maze. "Okay we're going to have to split up, I'll take this side and you take that side'' Torres said and as she spoke she pointed to who was taking which side. "Right meet me back here in say, 30 minutes but I swear to God Ria if you're not back in time I'll be running though the place looking for you.'' Eli stated staring at Ria to show he was serious. Torres couldn't help but chuckle because he rarely ever makes a serious face usually he has that same smile plastered on his face, "Okay, okay.''

As Eli was walking through the plastic sheets on his side, he couldn't help but worry, he had a bad feeling about this case. This warehouse would be the prefect place for a psycho with a gun to hide out. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream and he knew immediately it was Ria screaming. He quickly started sprinting through the sheets and was shouting "RIA! RIA! WHERE ARE YOU!'' The only reply he got was more screaming so he decided to follow the screams and sure enough he finally saw why Ria was screaming.


	2. What happened next

One man was staring at Eli, he was showing extreme anger on his face. The other scenario almost made Eli want to puke, Ria was kneeling on the floor looking down at the floor, he knew exactly what her face was showing right now, fear. He could understand why as a man was holding a gun to her head. Eli thought maybe now it was time to act, "Leave her alone!'' He began to run towards but then the man who was staring at Eli pulled out a gun and pointed it at him from a distance "Sit down we just want her! You move we shoot her and you.'' At that moment Ria looked up and gave Loker a tiny nod, as if to say, don't try and be the hero just stay there.

It seemed like hours before the man who was holding a gun against Ria's head spoke. "Do you not remember me Ria?'' She looked up at his face and all three emotions passed through her face, first recognition , then anger and then the last one scared Eli, hatred pure hatred. "Get off of me, Milo'' she spat, "Is this you're new boyfriend over here then? Hmm you usually go for guys like me but I guess if he has money he'll do.'' Finally after minutes someone spoke "What do you want from me?'' "Well Ria you got me put in jail because you called the cops and told them I was beating you up. Which I was but, it was fun right? You didn't need to call the cops.'' Ria looked fearful, "What are you going to do with me now?'' "We'll let it be a surprise, Mark hold the other guy down over there but make sure he can see everything I'm about to do.'' Mark walked over to Eli and threw him to the ground and then pinned his shoulders down. "Don't worry I'm not going to rape her, I'm not sick.'' Milo chuckled after he said this.

Milo threw his first punch to her face and after she fell, he stood over her and began reigning punches down on her face. "You know Ria, you made me loose 3 years of my life, I'm going to make you pay for that but I want to do it slowly.'' He began punching her face again, at this point she was slipping in and out of conscious. He gave Ria a kick in the ribs, "Stay awake!'' after this he began to violently kick her in the ribs over and over again. Ria's face looked a mess, it was covered in blood, her nose was broken, bruises and black eyes were already beginning to form. The pain in her ribs was so unbearable that Ria was crying so hard and moaning. Milo began to punch her face again, by the time he was finished with her face you wouldn't even have know it was Ria. He turned round to face Loker "Are you going to try and be the tough guy and punch me in the face, Mark let him up I want to see him try.'' Loker stood up took one look down at Ria and ran towards Milo and got one good punch in his face, but before he could do anymore Milo punched him in the nose and then kicked him in the stomach, Loker fell to the ground wounded by these hits. "The real fun hasn't even started yet'' Milo said as he took out his gun.


	3. Tragedy

"No! Don't shoot her!'' Eli yelled from the ground, "No choice now, Mark will you come and hold him down once again.'' Mark came over and gave Eli an almost pitying expression while pinning him down and holding a gun to his head. "Ria you're going to be sorry you ever messed with me!'' Milo shouted as he fired the gun at Ria, Loker heard two shots being fired. "By the time an ambulance gets here, she'll be dead because I weakened her by beating the hell out of her, now Mark lets go.'' The two men ran out of the warehouse before Eli could even react. he quickly ran over to Ria, "Ria? Ria? Wake up''

He got his cellphone out of his pocket and dialled 911 and explained the situation to them. The next call he made was to Lightman "What have you and Torres found out then?'' Was the first thing Lightman said. "Come here quick, Ria's been shot.'' This obviously surprised him because it took him a few seconds to process it. "Me and Foster are on our way''

Luckily the warehouse was only a five minute drive away from the Lightman group. Five minutes later he could hear Lightman's voice "Where the bloody hell are you Loker?'' "Over here, we're over here!'' He shouted as loud as he could. A little time passes and finally, Lightman and Foster came through both of them visibly shocked by what they saw. Ria was lying on the ground, her face was covered in blood, bruises and dirt, her face was ten times paler than it should be, only then did they see the two bullet wounds in which Loker was trying to apply pressure to. "You called an ambulance right?'' That was the first thing Foster said. Loker looked up at her and nodded, Cal unsure of what to do went over and sat beside Ria. "What happened Loker?'' Before he could reply they heard the ambulance sirens, Foster got up "I'll show them where she is.''

Fifteen minutes later and Ria Torres was in an ambulance on the way to hospital. "Well what happened Eli?'' Lightman needed to know how one of his own got shot and badly beaten up. "It's a long story I think you both should be sitting down to hear it.'' Cal who obviously wanted to hear right there and now, sat down on the ground and instructed Gillian to do the same. Eli proceeded to tell them the full story, about the two men, beatings, gun shots, everything that he knew he told them. Lightman spoke first "That's bloody terrible.'' Eli stood up quickly "We have to get to the hospital.'' "She's probably in surgery you should go back to you're apartment get cleaned up and get some rest.'' Gillian said it gently as she knew Eli was going to break down soon. It was only then that Eli looked down at himself and realised he was covered in blood, not his blood, Ria's blood. The sight of it shocked him and brought him back to reality, Ria had been shot, and he had just lay there and didn't even help her. He looked over at Gillian and then he had his first break down he began crying uncontrollably, Gillian who had expected this, came over and hugged him. "Look Eli, it's not you're fault.''


	4. Explaining

That night:

"I just talked to the doctor, Ria's out of surgery, they said she is in intensive care and she's in a coma.'' Cal said sadly as he sunk into the chair beside Gillian. "WHAT! SHE'S IN A COMA! IS SHE GOING TO WAKE UP?'' Eli yelled at the top of his voice. "Bloody hell, Loker keep you're voice down its been a long day.'' Cal almost moaned at Loker while burying his head in his hands, wondering how things had gone so badly wrong. "Well can we see her?'' Eli said quietly, "I don't know'' Cal mumbled back clearly wishing to withdraw himself from the conversation. Gillian seeing that Cal wasn't going to respond "I'll go ask now.'' She said as she got up from her seat and walked over to the desk. A few minutes later Gillian came back "They said we can go in but that there can only be three people in at a time.'' "Well where's her room?'' Eli said as he jumped up from his seat. "231, but wai-'' She didn't even get to finish her sentence and Eli was already running to the room. Cal couldn't help but laugh at that "He really does love her.''

Eli checked the room number to make sure, yep it was the right room. He walked in and even though he was expecting something bad, it still shocked him to see her connected to machines with wires, her face was so badly bruised that the only way he could recognise her was by her hair. Eli walked to the side of her bed and sank down into the chair "Hey, Ria I'm sorry I didn't help you, I should of you don't deserve this, I love you.'' The only response he got was the beeping of machines so he'll never know if she loved him back. Just then he heard a knock at the door, he turned around and say Cal and Gillian at the door basically asking permission to come in, he gave them a small smile to tell them they could. Cal walked him with his usual walk and stopped at the bottom of the bed, he was silent for a moment before saying "I think this is the quietest she's ever been.'' This caused Gillian and Eli to smile slightly. Cal walked over to the other chair beside her bed, he sat down clearly stating that he wasn't going to leave her anytime soon. Gillian knew that Cal thought of Ria as his daughter and this was killing him inside. So she went over, sat beside him and placed her hand on his knee, he looked at her with a thankful look.

Five hours later and they all looked physically wrecked, "I'm bloody knackered, I'm going home, you want a ride home love?'' Cal said to either Gillian or Eli whoever wanted a lift he was willing to give it to them. "I'm staying here.'' Eli said with a determined expression on his face, "Loker, you're not going to help her by passing out.'' "Then I'll sleep here.'' Cal realising that Eli wasn't going anywhere "Alrigh' alrigh', but you're going home tomorrow, Foster ya wanna lift?.'' Gillian smiled at Cal's English accent and nodded her head. "Goodbye Eli.'' She said softly while walking out the door, Cal who stopped at the door "Call us if anything happens.'' Eli was then left alone he kissed Ria on the forehead and then attempted to get comfortable on the chair beside her bed.

9AM:

Eli awoke to a sore back and neck from the awkward way he was sleeping on the chair. He slowly stood up, stretched his arms and legs. "Hey'' He physically jumped and turned around to see Eva, Ria's younger half-sister. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, is-is she going to be alright.'' Eva said while casting a worried glance towards Ria's motionless body. "They think so.'' "Well I can't stay because I have to get back to boarding school, I just wanted to see how she was doing.''

1PM:

"Oi, oi, how's she doing Loker?'' Cal said as he strolled into the hospital room and sank into a chair. "Oh you know, still in a coma.'' Eli implied every word dripping with sarcasm. Cal walked over and hit Loker on the back of the head "No need to be sarcastic.''

At night:

Cal decided to stay over this time allowing Eli and Gillian to go home and get some sleep.

The next day:

Cal had woken up with the same stiffness as Eli. "Bloody hospital chairs.'' He muttered while rubbing his stiff neck. He glanced one quick look at Ria and then began to stare out the window. He was so spaced out that he jumped when he heard a mumbling sound. "What the?'' Cal finally traced the sound back to its source, Ria was wakening up. Cal knowing Eli would kill him if he didn't ring him immediately, quickly pulled out is phone, called Eli and Foster and told them that Ria was waking up. They both said they were on their way. "W-wh-what?'' Ria stuttered "Tor- Ria? Do you know who I am.'' Lightman said as he walked closer to her bed, "Doctor- doctor Lightman?'' "Yeah'' "What happened, where am I?'' Cal didn't know how to explain this to a confused Ria so he just patted her hand. "Ria! Ria!'' Eli was shouting as he ran to her bedside "Don't deafen her Loker.''

Later on:

"Wait so _Milo _this to me.'' She gestured towards herself. "Yeah, what-what happened between you and Milo?'' She automatically went quiet caught his eyes and then looked away, she was embarrassed. "Ria?, its okay to tell me.'' She looked up and caught his eyes, let out a sigh "He used to hit me and-and rape me sometimes.'' Eli hugged her tightly unaware that this was hurting her ribs causing her to wince "Might wanna let her go son.'' Cal remarked as he strolled into the room "Huh why?'' "Never squeeze broken ribs.'' "Oh my God Ria I'm so sorry.'' "Its okay Eli, really.'' Both Eli and Cal could see Ria was getting tired so they both decided to sit down and be quiet and slowly Ria fell asleep.


End file.
